Prior to delivery of paper and pulp wastewater to a dissolved air flotation (DAF) unit the wastewater is pre-treated with chemical additives which aid in the retention and separation of cellulose fibre suspension, fillers and other dispersed particles from the water.
In the dissolved air flotation process, clarification is achieved by forming micron-sized air bubbles in the water-fibre suspension which attach themselves to the suspended fibre or ash and float to the surface where they can be skimmed off with a mechanical scoop. The air bubbles are formed by dissolving air under 60-90 psi pressure. When released to the atmosphere in the DAF unit, the gas comes out of solution producing bubbles which average 20 microns in size.
Another advantage of dissolved air is that the lifting action of the bubbles tends to concentrate solids at the surface often making it possible to recover solids at concentrations of 2-4%. DAF units are typically designed such that the aerated mixture is laid in the unit at essentially zero velocity. In circular units this is accomplished by matching the speed of rotation of the inlet manifold to the flow. This minimizes turbulence and cross flow allowing the unit to take full advantage of coagulation, flocculation, and the lifting action of the bubbles.
Despite the inherent efficiency of DAF units and recent improvements and innovations in design, in most cases it is desirable and cost effective to enhance their performance by using synthetic coagulants and flocculants. Such polymer additives can increase throughput and aid in the removal of fillers such as clay, titanium, and calcium carbonate which are often in a highly dispersed state due to the charge balance of the influent.
Canadian Patent No. 1,004,782 discloses the use of a phenol formaldehyde resin in combination with a high molecular weight polyethylene oxide to improve the retention at the dewatering of cellulose fibre suspensions. It was determined therein that the polyethylene oxide facilitates agglomeration of the flocculations formed with the phenol formaldehyde resin whereby retention and clarification are facilitated.
Swedish Patent Publication No. 454,507 (assigned to Berol Kemi Ab) discloses that the retention and/or purification of cellulose fibre suspensions and clarification of wastewater within the paper, pulp or board industry may be improved through pre-treatment with phenol formaldehyde resin and high molecular weight polyethylene oxide in combination with a cationic starch derivative or a cationic cellulose derivative.
Both of the aforementioned conventional pre-treatment methods utilize a dry particulate polyethylene oxide flocculant to facilitate retention and clarification. That is, these conventional methods call for the addition of polyethylene oxide to wastewater by diluting dry particular polyethylene oxide with water to approximately 0.2% by weight immediately before addition.
The present inventors have developed a novel liquid suspension of polyethylene oxide which exhibits a much lower viscosity even at a higher concentration (based on percent active), i.e., a product which is more pumpable and which goes into solution much faster than dry polyethylene oxide. Experiments have shown that the novel liquid suspension of polyethylene oxide demonstrated a replacement ratio of 2:1 when compared to dry polyethylene oxide. It is believed that possible explanations for the markedly improved viscosity and flow rates of liquid suspension of polyethylene oxide verses dry polyethylene oxide are: (1) more effective solubilization of the liquid suspension due to the presence of a wetting agent, and (2) shear sensitivity of the polyethylene oxide (i.e., shear degradation). That is, liquid suspension of polyethylene oxide facilitates solution of the polyethylene oxide particles at a faster rate and higher level of activity than the conventional dry feeder approach.
Although it has not been applied to the treatment of pulp, paper and board industry wastewater, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,589 (Wartman), which issued on Oct. 22, 1974, does disclose the forming of a pumpable slurry of polyethylene oxide. According to the Wartman patent, a stable slurry formulation may be formed by mixing particulate polyethylene oxide, an inert liquid vehicle of a glycol and glycerine, and a thickening agent, e.g., colloidal silica. This patent was particularly concerned with the pumping of polyethylene oxide slurries against a head pressure using some type of positive displacement pump, e.g., gear pumps, moyno pumps, and diaphragm pumps. These pumping configurations can result in a phenomenon called "synaeresis", i.e., liquid carrier medium flows back through the clearance while the particles are not free to do so, thus resulting in the forward chamber of the pump becoming filled with semi-dry polymer due to the backflow of the liquid carrier medium. This liquid suspension exhibits high resistance to stratification and molecular weight degradation of the active polymer.
The primary difference between the liquid suspension of polyethylene oxide according to the present invention and that disclosed in the Wartman patent is that the present invention produces a flocculating agent which is suitable for use as a pre-treating aid in paper and pulp wastewater. Moreover, the present invention utilizes a suspension agent to assist in maintaining the polyethylene oxide in suspension within the inert liquid vehicle. It also results in a liquid suspension which has a much lower viscosity than that of Wartman, and which is better suited for use as a flocculant in the pre-treatment of paper and pulp wastewater.
One reason for the drastic difference in viscosity is that the Wartman patent discloses the use of a thickening agent, such as colloidal silica, which does not reduce viscosity as the solids loading is increased. To the contrary, the suspension agent used in the flocculating agent of the present invention provides for a dramatic reduction in viscosity, increased stability and an increased solids loading.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.